1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lazy susan. More specifically, it relates to a lazy susan type device with accessories for facilitating a taco dinner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lazy susans, also referred to as turntables, usually consist of a rotatable body having a surface upon which desired items may be placed. Lazy susans are often used for holding and providing access to various items, including food and/or condiments through rotation of the lazy susan.
Taco dinners have become a weekly routine for many families. A taco dinner usually includes providing stations, typically buffet style, for tortillas (both soft and hard), meat, cheese, lettuce, tomato, onion, hot sauce, sour cream, and any other food and/or condiment desired for a taco. With so many different items, space and organization becomes a premium. What is needed is a lazy susan type device with accessories that facilitate a taco dinner.